


Pack Lands

by Jikookers2017



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, MammaMoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cheating, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook and Hwasa are siblings, Jikook ABO Fest, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Jeon Jungkook, Omega Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Rose, Pack Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin and Hwasa are best friends, Post-High School, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Wolf Pack, jikook - Freeform, omega kim jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikookers2017/pseuds/Jikookers2017
Summary: On his 16th Birthday Jimin wakes up sweating, breathing hard and with a possible fever...? He expected his parents to take him to the doctors or let him skip school and rest.....Not tell Him that he is a wolf and now has to move to the Pack Lands..-------------------Jungkook, the next Alpha leader of the Jeon Pack. Every Omega wants him and every Alpha wants to be him. Strong, handsome and currently dating Omega Lisa as well as a complete playboy. But the best leader a Pack could ask for.How will he react to the new Omega from the City??-------------------Jungkook:18AlphaPack LeaderPlayboydating LisaJImin:16newly presented OmegaSoftKindVirginMore Characters to come.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Summary

This is my first time writing and my first AU!  
I have been ARMY sense 2017 and have been reading AUs since then.  
If you like the upcoming chapters please leave comments! 

Thank you!


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin Wakes up on his 16th Birthday a wolf..? He didn't even know those were real or still around! What does this mean for him??

Jimin, he didn't understand what was happening. Why everything suddenly became so.... amplified. He could smell things he never smelt before, could hear noises and voices coming from all different directions as if they were said right next to him, could see things so much clearer and without his glasses.   
He doesn't understand how this happen overnight. How he went to bed blind as a bat but woke up with frikken 20/20 vision! To say he was confused would be the understatement of the century. 

Suddenly his door barged open and there stood his wide eyed farther staring right at him.  
"Jimin... do you feel ok?"   
Wait. How did Dad know he felt weird this morning. "I think so.. every-everything is .... different?"   
"Shit. Jimin you will be ok." Well that doesn't sound reassuring.  
"Jimin. Get up. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Your mother and I need to have a talk with you okay?"  
"Um.. o-okay Dad, i-I'll be right down."  
Mr. Park leaves the room, leaving a very confused and nervous Park Jimin behind.  
"Ji-Jimin you are fine nothing wrong with you. You. Are. Fine." He try's, but fails to reassure himself.

————————-

Sitting in in front of my parents has never felt this nerve racking and uncomfortable.  
"Are you guys going to talk to me about sex? Because I'm 16 and I have had health class and they went over everything and I don't really feel this is necessary an.."  
"No Jimin. Although that conversation is needed... soon. This is something else." Staying quiet, Jimin observes his parents. First looking at his father, Park Pilow a tall man who wears his feelings on his sleeve. He is a very hard worker and has always gone above and beyond to provide for his family. He hates his job as an Account but it provides a roof over his families head and food on the table and that is the most important. He has never been good at hiding his emotions and that's why his fathers sad expression is making young Jimin very concerned. Then glancing at his mother, Park Lena. The complete opposite of his farther. She is beautiful, shy and very hard to read. Her face is stoic and emotionless. But, Jimin knows his mother, knows how kind she is and how much she loves him. Jimin knows his mother shows her love and affection in different ways. She rarely opens up to many people but she never hides her emotions from her family. It's where she is most comfortable. So why does she seem more uncomfortable than he has ever seen her in his 16 years of life.

"Jimin" His farther brings him out of his wondering thoughts" 

"Have you ever heard of and Omega." His farther asks.

"Um.. like the College Sorority's?" Why would his Dad bring these up and what did this have to do about him waking up a superhuman version of himself!

"Ha no Jimin. No. I mean, Omega. Such as and Omega wolf. Or an Alpha and Beta wolf."  
Wolfs what the actual FUCK is his Dad going on about, that wasn't around anymore!!!

"Jimin. You son, you are a Omega."   
What. 

".....What?" Dad is high. 

"I know this is going to sound weird and you may not fully understand but I really need you to listen to me ok?"  
Jimin nods his head for Mr.Park to continue.

"Okay. How do I start? I honestly never thought I would have to really have this conversation. I know it sounds unreal and fictional but hybrid wolves are real. And you and our family are wolves. You son. You just happen to be the first wolf other than a beta in over 83 years to present in our family."

"I really don't understand Dad...." Wolves? Omegas? Yeah he is doing meth I know it.

"I know Jimin. But you need to listen to me because this is very important. The Park Clan is a strong clan. A strong pack but for the last 83 years every wolf of the Park Pack has presented as Beta. No Omega or Alpha. Well not until you son. 

You woke up this morning feeling different right..?"  
"Um... yes I feel like everything is just.. I-I don't know, like um... more? Every sound, touch and smell is so much stronger and I don't need my glasses!!! I can see perfectly without them!!"  
Jimin excitedly expressed.   
Jimin parent smiled at him, happy that Jimin isn't freaking out completely.

"Well Jimin that change you are feeling is what we wolves call "presenting". On everyone's 16th birthday they present which sub gender they will be. It says a lot of about the person about there personality and many things change physically to ones body. Which is why your senses are all heightened. Today is your 16th birthday and you presented as an Omega."  
Mr. Pilow was expressing seriously.

I have never seen my Dad like this. Serious and scary. Could this be real. Is he really telling the truth?

"So... if I'm an Omega then, what are you and Mom?" Jimin looks to his mother who has not uttered a single word. Jimin noticed the shine gathering in his mother's eye. Why does she seem so sad?

"We are Betas Jimin. Like I said earlier, you are the first of in our family, Pack Park that has presented at any other sub gender other than Beta." Mr. Pilow explained. " we were not expecting this obviously, we thought you would present as a Beta like everyone else in the area. This gives us such little time of preparation!!"  
Little time? What does that mean I don't turn 18 for two years????  
"What do you mean dad...?"  
"Jimin when a wolf presents as Beta then that wolf is free to explore to live life outside of the pack with humans... but when a wolf presents as Omega or Alpha they.. they must live within the pack. Omegas and Alphas have much stronger senses and they can actually shift into there wolf. They have to learn to control themselves and also be around others that are like them or it could kill the wolf." Jimin just stares at his farther wide eyed. Shift? The hell does that even mean! And is dad kicking me out? Is that why mom is so sad and not talking to me!!!  
" ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT DAD!"  
"No JIMIN!" Finally Park Lena speaks up. She looks broken like someone just took the most precious thing to her heart...  
Maybe they did.....

"Ji-Jimin, you need to understand Mommy ok? We love you! So, so, so much! You will forever be our baby and if I could I would keep you in this house forever and always take care of you!! You are my baby and always will be!!

But, i-it is the law. It's the law of the Pack. Tha-that you must move into Pack Lands and leave home. 

This is not only law but what is best for you and for your wolf ".

"This isn't fair though... I don't wanna leave home! I don't wanna leave you and school and my friends!!"  
What if they don't even like me there...

"We know Jimin. We know. Unfortunately the Pack Alpha will be expecting word on you presenting. We must report on your 16th birthday what you present as. If we don't they arrive at the home.." Dad looked so worried... are the Alphas mean?

"How long will I have to leave and move to the Pack?"

Mr. and Mrs. Park both looks at Jimin sadly almost heartbroken..As they told Jimin...  
"By the end of the day today you must leave.."

Right then Jimin had never been more sad or scared in his life.. he didn't even have on more night with his family. He couldn't say goodbye to his friends or go to school again...

"I guess I better pack then..."  
Jimin got up to leave for his room to begin packing...   
Mrs.Park stood up.."I'll help you Jimin, Pilow why don't you inform the Alpha Jeon that we will be arriving with Jimin today. They will need to prepare for him. Once he is around other wolfs and Alphas he will for sure go into his first Heat."

"O-okay... I'll reach out and let them know.."


	3. Moving In

He didn't remember packing. He didn't remember loading up the car with his belongings. He didn't remember the drive nor how long it took to arrive. But somehow he is here... his new home for.. forever. 

Mr. and Mrs. Park pull up to a large metal gate that looks like it would keep out the zombie apocalypse. Standing at the gate is two VERY intimidating men. Both tall and muscular.  
Mr. Park greets them tells them who they are and shows the tattoo on his wrist to them. ( the tattoo I now know to be the pack symbol)  
The gates open and this is it... this is my new home.

It is bigger than he expected more civilized. To be completely honest... he thought he was going to live in a tent on the ground or in a cave. 

Surprisingly though, it looks nothing less of a community. Along the dirt streets are wooden cabins of various sizes. In the middle of the town stands a statue of what his farther described as " The first Jeon Pack Alpha". 

They pull up to a large cabin that could easily pass as a mansion. It looks to be three stores high with large windows and made of Oak wood. It has a large wrap around porch with many seats and tables to enjoy the outdoors. 

Jimin was so caught up in the architecture of the home he didn't even notice his parents getting out of the car until his mother open the door and he almost face plants.  
"Wouldn't be the best impression to show up covered in mud Jimin!" His mother laughs as he grabs his book bag from the back seat.

"Mother.. I'm a wolf now I don't think they would care if I had some dirt on me.." I say back.

"Jimin they are wolves hunny not savages! Haha" laughs his farther as he rounds to the front of the car with Jimins suitcase. 

Just then they hear a loud growl come from the east side of the property surrounding the building. Everyone looks to there left to see a large pack of wolfs coming out of the woods. The pack is lead by a large black wolf that seems to be almost twice the size of the wolves around him. The wolf is black as night with beautiful dark chocolate eyes. He carries him self proudly and leads the others with strength.  
Upon passing the area where Jimin and his parents stand the lead wolf halts his movements and looks directly at Jimin. He seems to sniff the air as if smelling something delicious then is distracted by the push of a small chestnut wolf who begins to rub against him. If a wolf could scuff then Jimin would say the large black wolf scuffed at the smaller one and began to walk away again. The rest of the wolves followed.

To say Jimim was awestruck would be an understatement. Yes. Jimin knew he was now a wolf and that he was moving to live with more wolfs but seeing it is an entire different reality. 

Suddenly, the front door of the house slams open and Jimin squeaks loud enough for both parents and the person who open.. (slammed) the door to start laughing. 

"Hello!! You must be the Parks! My name is Kim Seokjin but you can just call me Jin! Or Jinnie ! Whichever wags you're tail!"  
Says the man at the door as he makes his way down the front steps of the house.

Kim Seokjin... this Jin guy had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his 16 years. Jin was tall and stood straight with poise. He had light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He had large plush lips and a bright smile. He was wearing a large baby blue sweater much like the baby pink sweater Jimin, himself was wearing. 

Jimin was again snapped out of his shock when he noticed that both his parents had already introduced themselves and now all three were looking towards Jimin for him to speak.

(Great Jimin! Great first impression he thinks your weird!) 

"OH! I-I'm sorry! My name is Ji-Jimin.. Park Jimin.."  
Jimin stuttered our nervously as he bowed in greeting to Jin.  
(Get it together Jimin!!!)  
"It's nice to meet you.."

"Well aren't you the cutest Omega I had ever seen!! Well except for myself of course!!" Jin said while he faked flipping his hair over his shoulder.

" Anyways! It is so nice to meet you! I am the lead Omega here at the Omega house where all our presented Omegas live! Why don't you all follow me and I'll show you too your room and give you a tour!"  
Jin said to the Park family.  
As the Park family followed Jin inside Jimin questioned what Jin has just stated...  
" So.. all the omegas live here in this house?" 

" not just this house and not all omegas. When an Omega presents at age 16 they move into one of the Omega Pack houses. We have a total of three now. Omegas find much comfort in other Omegas so being surrounded by them 24/7 is best for an omegas mental health. An Omega will live in one of the Pack houses until he or she finds a mate and moves into their mates home or is able to provide one for themselves." Jin explained.

Once though the front door Jimin was once again awestruck! (When was he not?)  
The house was beautiful! It was all completely cherry oak with high ceilings and floor length windows that let a lot of natural sunlight in. A stair case is lined on both the left and right wall and met in the middle. The floors were also a cherry oak but seemed to be made in an elaborate design. 

" This is your new home Jimin!!! This is house number four and I'll show you first to your new bedroom and have you meet your roommate. Mr. and Mrs. Park, I know that Pack Alpha Jeon wanted to see you when you arrived. I can take Jimin to his room and once unpacked we will bring him to the home to meet back up with you and the Packs Head Alpha and family." Jin spoke to his parents and himself. 

Mr. and Mrs. Park nodded and thanked Jin for helping Jimin and they each gave Jimin a hug agreeing to meet later on. 

Jimin followed Jin up the right side staircase while observing the house still. They came to a large wood door and Jin knocked.  
The door then flew open and standing there was a young girl possibly his own age with a huge smile on her face.  
(Jimin instantly felt better with her smile!!) 

" Sup Jinnie-Poo!! What can I do for your fine Omega Ass this evening!!" The girl was leaning on the door frame with a lollipop in her mouth with her arms crossed she had a teasing smile on and her hair in a crazy messy bud. She looked like she just rolled out of bed but somehow she looked beautiful. 

(Is like everyone beautiful here...what the hell!!)

"Hwa Sa seriously! What did I say about calling me Jinnie-poo!!! I'm your Senior and you must respect me you brat!" Jin huffed while .. Hwa Sa? Began laughing at Jin's red angry face.

" Anyway Hwa Sa I wanted to introduce you to your new roommate Jimin! He is new to the pack and just presented today as an Omega."  
Jin then moved out of the way and showed Jimin more to the female Omega.

Jimin smiled shyly and slightly waved his hand. Jimin shyly spoke..  
" He-Hello Hwa Sa... It is um.. it's nice t-to meet you." 

A moment of silence passed then... 

"OMG! Jin I think I just died! How dare you bring the most adorable omega to my door step!!! 

Hello Jimin!!! I'm Jeon Hwa Sa! No reason to be nervous I'm sure we will be the best of friends!!!"  
Hwa Sa then reached out and gave Jimin a bone crushing hug!  
Jimin was initially shocked but quickly recovered and gave her a hug as well! (Maybe this won't be so bad!)

"Hwa Sa, Minnie here needs to get settled in here and then he has to meet up with his parents at the Head Alpha home to meet them and Jungkook. Since you will also be attending can you help him along and walk him?" Jin asked.

"Oh of course!!! I'm so excited! Come in Jimin we will get you all settled and moved in! BYE JINNIE-POO!!!" Hwa Sa yelled before slamming the door in Jins face..

Jin stood there for a second and huffed turning away and walking to the kitchen.... "Damn kids present and loose all respect!"

—————————————————————-

Jimin spent around 2 hrs with Hwa Sa unpacking and learning all about the pack!

He learned that was not only Hwa Sa apparently his new "BFF" but she was also the youngest child of the Head Alpha Jeon Jaebreom and Head Omega Jeon Mi-Cha. She also is 16 about to turn 17 and has lived in the Omega house for a year now. So far she has been roommateless because she refused to have any of the annoying Omegas in the pack room with her! (Unless it was Tae or Jin! Which apparently are already roommates so that doesn't work) but she agreed to Jimin because he was new to the pack and wasn't "brainwashed" by some of the other Omegas here. Apparently there is horrible "cliques" here and one of them is the Mean Omegas!  
The Mean Omega Clique consisted of Jenne, Rose, Jisoo and the leader Lisa. Hwa Sa warned me to not associate with any of them except Jisoo as she was just a sweetheart with shitty friends!  
Hwa Sa went on complaining about Lisa the "Evil Omega" as she had expressed that she currently is in an on and off again relationship with her older brother Jeon Jungkook, the next head Alpha of the Pack.  
Even though she loves her brother dearly she expressed her hatred for his girlfriend and warned Jimin of his fuckboy ways. 

"Please Hwa Sa I barley even know what it means to be an Omega! The last thing I need to worry about is some Alpha and his evil queen!" Jimin laughed while saying!

" I guess your right but still be careful with Alphas. They are not all nice and I don't want my new best friend getting hurt or taken advantage of!" Hwa Sa pouted. Worrying about the new little ball of sunshine of her roommate. She really did already love Jimin. She could already tell he would fit right into her group of friends Tae, Jin and the others. But.... she was scared. Jimin new nothing of being a wolf and it was like being a pup and learning everything new which is what Jimin was going to have to do. Sure he has his natural instincts but that doesn't mean he understands them! 

"Oh shoot Jimin!!! It's 7:15pm we are gonna be late for dinner! We gotta head to my Dads house!" Hwa Sa Jumped up pulling Jimin along with her as she ran to her Papas.

"Hwa Sa! This is my first time meeting the Alpha I can't make a bad impression!!!" Jimin screeched while running ( being dragged by Hwa Sa! Really though! Why is this Omega so fast!!) 

Once outside the Head Alphas home Hwa Sa stopped them and they caught there breaths.... Hwa Sa looked at Jimin and noticed how he was fidgeting with her sweater. A habit she could already pickup that meant he was nervous... Hwa Sa sighed and attempting to relax Jimin.  
"Minnie relax bun! It's not going to be as scary as you think! It is just dinner! We are going to eat and they are going to ask you some basic questions about yourself and explain a little about life here in the pack! It is really no biggy hunny!"

Jimin took a deep breath and looked at Hwa Sa... then looked at the house. It not that he was scared but he really wanted them to like him. Jimin knows he can be a little to shy and sensitive sometimes but he really hates not being liked. He just wanted to be accepted..

Jimin tunes back to Hwa Sa and have her a small smile.  
" Oh-Okay. Let's go in." Jimin said.  
Hwa Sa nodded and grabbed Jimins hand squeezing it for some support and together, they walked into the Head Pack Family's home.


	4. Introductions

Jungkook POV 

"LISA! Seriously we do NOT have time for your shit right now! My Dad will kill me if I'm late to this meeting!" Jungkook yelled. He was frustrated to say the least! He cares about Lisa he does! Does he love her? No. But he cares. But sometimes she can just be REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING!!! 

They had a pack hunt this morning and he was trying to train some new omega recruits who would join the Guard soon. And Lisa would just not leave him be! She was stuck to his side like glue and that does not work when hunting and training.  
Lately she has followed him everywhere like a lost puppy. She has never been like this before. But he is not stupid he knows why she is acting different. He knows exactly why.....

" Do not raise your voice at me Jungkook!!! I just don't understand why you have to go to this meeting to welcome this damn Omega in the first place!" Lisa stomped her foot like a bratty child which she pretty much was.

"Because it is required as Pack Family and you know this! I'm going to be Pack ALPHA! The Omega is going to be park of my Pack of course I have to meet them!" Honestly this is not the first meeting they had like this. Every time a new wolf joins the pack they hold a meet and a welcome bonfire for them. So Lisa having an issue with all this NOW and that it's an Omega just proves his point.

"Whatever. I'll see you after and we can go back to your place to relax and sleep. I have to unfortunately help Omega Jin tomorrow with the food for the bonfire,, Love you Babe bye!!" Lisa said as she walked out waving to the Alpha.

Jungkook sighed while shaking his head. He has been dating Lisa for two years now. He can't really call it a healthy relationship. He has never been faithful to her but he hasn't hid it from her at all. They have been friends with each other since they were pups. Then when Jungkook presented as an Alpha and Lisa an Omega they decided to being heat/rut partners because they could trust each other. Which is a pretty big deal for Wolves because there inner Wolfs has to except each other. Many Wolves who become heat/rut partners end up becoming Mates. It is just a natural progression. 

Jungkook can't really say he feels that deeply for Lisa but he thought with him becoming Pack Alpha soon that he is going to need a Mate to do so. But he isn't sure Lisa will be the Omega by his side. His wolf seems against the idea nut he cant just leave her two years in. 

Jungkook rushes down the hall to the meeting hall where his Appa and Emmoa were waiting for him. He knew he was running late and he knew his Appa was going to be pissed!  
His Appa wanted him to start participating in everything Pack related with him which he was excited and proud of. He wanted to prove to his Appa and everyone else that he was going to be a good Pack Alpha. Specially with new Pack members.

Appa gave him a quick run down on the Omega who was joining the Pack. The Omega was newly presented and was born and raised in the human city. They were part of the the Park Bloodline which hasn't had a wolf present as anything other than Beta for generations. So whoever this Omega was there wolf had to be strong to break that line. Jungkook was excited to have the wolf part of his Pack. 

————————————————————

Jungkook POV

Jungkook arrived just in time. Thankfuly!!  
Jungkook quickly walked through the door and instantly made eye contact with his Appa then his Emmoa.

"Ahhh! Here is my son! Jungkook please come meet the Parks!"

Luckily for me it seems my Appa is in a good mood and looking around it seems I made it prior to the young omega. 

"Hello, It is very nice yo meet you Mr. and Mrs.Park! We are very excited to have your Omega join our Pack today! We promise to take care of him!" I say as I shake the Parks hands.

"Ahh, Thank you Jungkook. That really makes us feel better. We're a bit nervous about our Minnie being excepted here and feeling comfortable."  
Mr. and Mrs. Park both look on hesitantly at my parents and myself.  
It is clear they are nervous and I don't completely understand why as we as a pack would never turn away an Omega in need.

"Oh! Please don't be nervous we would never turn awa- - - "

Just then the doors open to the banquet room and first I smell and see my sister Hwa Sa' walking in.. I'm about to greet her when just as quickly I smell something else.. something so sweet and so intoxicating. I have never in my life smelt something so good. Its the same smell he smelt this morning returning from training.  
Then I see the Omega. He walks in to the hall with the light shining in behind him as if he is an angle.  
He is absolutely beautiful. He has soft fluffy blonde hair that lays just past his eyebrows. His eyes are wide and curious to the other wolves in the room but he doesn't quite make eye contact with anyone in the room. His skin looks soft to the touch and is a golden tan. He is absolutely glowing...

"HI Everyone!! Appa, Emmoa" Hwa Sa' says in greeting to my parents. " Oh you must be Mr. and Mrs. Park! I'm Hwa Sa'!" She greets the Parks lively. 

" I'm Jimin's new roommate and the youngest child in the Jeon line! I am really excited to have Jimin in the Pack and I already love him!!" Hwa Sa' is smiling so big that every other wolf cant help but smile with her. 

Everyone is completely drawn to her, everyone but Jungkook.  
Jungkook's full attention is on Jimin.

"Well, hello Jimin, it is an honor to finally meet you. My name is Jeon Mi-Cha I'm the head Omega, this is Alpha Jeon Jaebreom and our first born Alpha Jungkook." 

Mi-Cha said softly. She had clearly seen her sons reaction to the new omega which greatly peaked her interest.  
It is not that she "dislikes" Omega Lisa, it is just she does not feel Lisa is a good match for her son or a good match for future Head Omega. No matter how much her and her family feel she is. This Omega seemed kind. Shy but kind. Only time will tell what type of person and Omega he will be until he is more acquainted with his omega.

"Yes. Welcome to the Pack Omega. I know this is very new for you and maybe a shock but we hope you can grow comfortable enough to call this home and accept this as your Pack." Alpha Jeon added after his Omega. 

Jimin stood in aww at the family in front of him. They were so nice?  
He is not sure why he is so surprised.. Hwa Sa' was one of the kindest persons he had ever met, of course her family was just as kind.

But... there is still one wolf who is present who has not spoken.  
Alpha Jeon Jungkook. He has been starring at me since I walked in. I had felt his eyes on me the moment I walked into the hall. Not just felt his eyes but smelt him..?  
It's so weird how everyone has such a strong smell now. Jimin can honestly say he has never smelt something so mouth watering.

"Th-Thank you.. for um.. for welcoming me so kindly. I was really nervous and yes.. it.. it was a shock to me but Hwa Sa' was so kind and helped me so much moving in and um.. informing me about some of the pack. Th-then with you. It's just.. its just so nice. Thank you." Jimin sad while deeply bowing to the the Head Aplha and Omega.  
The Parks look fondly at there son. They were just so proud of the young man he has become. And they were truly happy to see him being so welcomed. 

"Well then! Why don't we sit down and we can eat! I'm excited to learn more about you Jimin!" Park Mi-Cha said while guiding everyone to the table. 

Jungkook gets shaken out of his Jimin trance once his Eomma has them move to the table. Jungkook double takes and sees everyone sitting down. Jungkook takes his normal seat on the right side of his Appa. Park Mi-Cha sits on his left side, Hwa Sa' next to me, across from Hwa Sa' and diagonal is Jimin. Mrs. Park sits next to JImin with Mr.Park at the other end of the table.

Sam Gae Tang is served to everyone at the table. Appa begins to ask the Parks questions regarding there family and the city for a while then finally about Jimin himself. 

"So Jimin...what interest do you have? When joining the pack obviously you are required to attend highschool just like in the city but, at the age of 16 we all start to take part in helping the Pack run. Depending on your interest you are put in a sort of internship in the field you are interested in. If you find that the field you chose is not for you then you may try out others until graduation. This is to help you decide what you may like to do within the pack once out of school.." Appa explains awhile eating..

"Oh um... I-I was going to apply at the local daycare facility in my neighborhood. I have always loved children and it always seemed they like me as well. If there is anything revolving children here, I think that I would really like to start there." Jimin says with the most excitement he has expressed since arriving.  
Jungkook can see so much emotion and passion displayed in his crystal grey eyes.  
It's wonderful to know that the Omega loves pups and wants to be around them.

" Oh Jimmine!! We have a daycare for our pups here too! Usually when interning you can work in the day care after school for around 2 hours!!" Hwa Sa' say excitedly for her new friend. " This is of course if you don't take up any other after school activities. We have sports just like any other schools if you are interested." Hwa Sa' continues.

"Minnie has never cared for sports. We always tried to get him into something but he always wanted to be at home baking or with his little baby cousins....Honestly we should have known he would be an Omega..." Park Alpha laughs to himself about his sensitive little boy. 

"Apppppaaaa!" Jimin whines about his Appa speaking about his inability to do literally anything athletic.  
" I just never found anything fun or interesting.." He pouts.

Jungkook cant help but giggle at the Omega. He is just so honest and genuine. It is really hard to find that these day.. He rarely sees it with many wolfs. 

———

Jimin glances at Jungkook when he hears his giggle. It was a beautiful sound, he is beautiful but.... is he laughing at him? Jungkook is obviously very athletic, you can tell by his build. But not everyone is as lucky..  
Jimin shys away and curls in on himself trying to disappear.

Jungkook see Jimin curling in on himself and he pales... he absolutely hates to see the omega shy away

" I think you should do whatever you find love in. If that is baking and working with pups then that is what you should do. Not everyone is good at sports. Some people are artistic some people are book smart and some love working with kids. It is up to you to decide which is for you. I think working with pups is the most admiral position in the pack.."  
Jungkook says with a final nod. The last thing he wanted was for the omega to think he didn't approve of what he loved.

Jeon Mi-Cha smiles fondly at her son. Maybe she will find a good Head Omega to replace her.

Jimin on the other hand is stunned... That is not what he thought Jungkook was going to say at all...He really thought all that??

"Than-Thank you Jungkook. I appreciate that a lot.."  
Jimin smiles shyly while staying constructed on his food, not making eye contact with the Alpha..

Jungkook smiles at the shy Omega. (He's absolutely adorable..) 

———-

Dinner continues like such..mainly small talk and about Jimin being registered at school already as his parents did it while he was unpacking. His Appa and Emmoa inform him that they decided to move to the pack lands and the Head Alpha has a cabin for them already prepared  
Jimin is more than happy that his parents are staying in the pack lands with him. He honestly isn't sure he could do this without them at least close by. 

————————

Jungkook doesn't think it is possible to find a better Omega to join the pack or a better family than the Parks.  
He can already tell that Jimin is going to be an amazing member to the Pack. That he will thrive in the Daycare and make it even better for the young pups. He is really an amazing Omega...

Jungkook is again pulled out of his thoughts when everyone begins to stand from dinner.. 

the Head Alpha and Omega walk everyone out and say their good byes for the night to everyone.

"It is wonderful to have you join our Pack. Also if there is anything you need at all, please do not hesitate to contact me and ask! Lena I just know we will be great friends! Just like our little Omegas.." Mi-Cha giggles while glancing at her daughter and Jimin laughing about some joke...she then glances at Jungkook to see him staring fondly at the two Omegas as well.

"Thank you as well Mi-Cha! I'm sure we will be! And we are so happy that your family has welcomed us and our little Minnie into the Pack so happily. We are very exited to start our new life here!"

Hwa Sa' and Jimin and Jungkook say there goodbyes to their parents as the walk away to the Alphas home and Omega cabins.

"Ahhh Jimin this is going to be amazing I can NOT WAIT to show you around school tomorrow and introduce you to Jungkook and mines friends!" Hwa Sa's squeals while jumping up and down and clapping. 

Jungkook and Jimin laugh at Hwa Sa's dramatic and energetic attitude.

"Yeah Jimin, I'm sure that you will find everyone very welcoming and...." Jungkook trails off as he hears someone yell his name... He was really not in the mood for this.

"JUNGKOOK!! JUNGKOOKIEEEEEE....WAIT UP BABE!"  
He grimaces as he hears Lisa yell to him..

"Well not everyone will be welcoming.." Hwa Sa' says underneath her breath but loud enough that both Jungkook and Jimin heard it.

They all look towards the female yelling for Jungkook..

Jimin is in aww of the beauty of the wolf coming there way. Even from afar Jimin can tell she is a powerful Omega and a.... beautiful one... a beautiful one calling for Jungkook...hmm

"Hey Kookie! Babe you are finally out of that horrible meeting with that city thing! Let's go back to your cabin for the night baby!" Lisa says while attempting to cling to the Alphas arm..

"Lisa! What the hell! Watch your mouth Jimin is right here and you are being rude.. as ALWAYS!" Hwa Sa's says towards the young Omega.

Jimin just looks between all three of the wolfs silently not really wanting to be involved.

"Yeah Lisa be nice.. This is Omega Park Jimin! He is going to be starting at school tomorrow. Jimin this is Omega Lisa....."  
Jungkook says but is cut off by Lisa 

"Yes, Lisa. His girlfriend. His Omega." Lisa says while finally attaching herself to Jungkook arm.

Hwa Sa' rolls her eyes at the obvious sign of petty possessive behavior.  
Jungkook is just shocked... seriously what the hell is with her these days...

"Oh ummm... well um He-Hello...?" Jimin says back.  
Honestly, Jimin is a little shocked that this is the Alphas girlfriend. He isn't sure why he is.. the Omega is beautiful. Definitely beautiful enough to be with an Alpha like Jungkook... but he is a little bummed.... (wait what no! No! I'm not!!)

" Is something wrong with the boy..? Why cant he speak properly?" Lisa says annoyed!( Like who is this bitch )

"That's it we are leaving.. Letsgo Jimin! Jungkook... control your OmEgAA!''  
Hwa Sa' says while grabbing Jimins hand and pulling him away from the bitchy omega... honestly Jungkook needs to get rid of her ass and quickly!!

——————————-

"Lisa what the FUCK WAS THAT!" Jungkook yells once inside his cabin and Lisa following.  
As soon and his sister and the Omega walked away Jungkook stormed off away from Lisa to his cabin. He was NOT done talking to the omega and he was so pissed of that Lisa interrupted him AND that she was a complete bitch to Jimin when he did nothing wrong! He cares for Lisa and he has seen her good sides.. but those sides only seem to come out when they are alone. When she is literally anywhere else she turns back to be a complete evil bitch. He is starting to think that the face she showed everyone else is her real face and the one she shows him is the fake one.

"What do you mean Alpha..?" Lisa says as if completely clueless to the way she acted just now...  
She doesn't understand why Jungkook ia mad at her when the Omega was CLEALY trying to get close to him through Hwa Sa'.  
Which irks Lisa to her core! She has tried SO HARD to get both Hwa Sa' and Head Omega Mi-Cha to like and accept her but they still don't seem to accept her as Jungkook Omega.  
She thinks it's because they probably know that Jungkook is not fully committed to her sexually. Even though they are strictly each other's heat partners, Jungkook still sleeps with anyone with two legs and hole....

" Lisa dont you dare play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did and how you acted! I spoken to you before about how I hate how bitchy and mean you are to everyone!! Jimmine didn't even say anything to you!" Jungkook yells annoyed!

"JIMMINE! What the hell Jungkook! Jimmine.... You have known this omega what? A couple hours and you already have some nickname for him.. where you already planning on fucking him tonight! Is that why you are mad because I interrupted your plans tonight to bed yet ANOTHER OMEGA!! Lisa screamsback just as annoyed..

" What the fuck Lisa! What are you even saying! I just met him and he JUST presented! He doesn't even know his biology yet. Of course I wasn't going to fuck him! What the hell has been up with you lately!" Jungkook is seething now.

" Can you really blame me Jungkook. You fuck anything with a hole WHILE dating me! IM YOUR OMEGA! IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! BUT ANY CHANCE YOU GET YOU SHOVE YOUR DICK INTO A WELCOMING HOLE!!

"Is this what is up? You are jealous? Why are you acting as if you don't sleep with other Alphas and Betas?? We always knew our relationship was open and that we would sleep with others? Since when do you have a problem!!??  
Jungkook cant believe he is even having this conversation right now.

" I know okay! I know! But seeing that Omega size you up like he wanted to be fucked right then and there like a common whore pissed me off! At least the omegas here know we are together and don't openly gawk at you when I'm there! The Omega needs to know his place!"Lisa said as if was final.

" .....Jimin was not "sizing" me up... (was he?) He is new. And he is Hwa Sa's new roommate! We were literally telling him about how welcoming the pack would be to him, when you came and started being rude." Jungkook said with a roll of his eyes.  
He plopped down on the couch with a sigh. He really did NOT want to deal with Lisa tonight...  
"I'm sure you were VEryyy welcoming Jungkook..." Lisa crosses her arms while huffing and sitting on the other side of the couch away from the Alpha.  
"WAIT! He is sharing with Hwa Sa'! She never lets anyone stay in her room!! Not even Taehyung and that's her best friend! I have asked her like a million times to room with her!' She really needs Hwa Sa' to like her or Jungkook will NEVER make her his full Omega.. they are to close and he would want her blessing.

"Yeah.. relax will you? Hwa Sa' instantly took to Jimin she helped him unpack and said that he was her "New BFF" we will see what Tae says about that" Jungkook said with a chuckle, Tae was a character for sure. " But.. I'm sure he will love the new Omega."

"This is bullshit.." Lisa says under her breath..but Jungkook heard it.

"Honestly Lisa, I'm tired, I had a long day and I wanna sleep. Go home." Jungkook said. Getting up and getting ready to escort Lisa out the door so he could have some mu needed sleep.

"You are seriously kicking me out right now??? We didn't even have sex?" Lisa is confused, they always have sex when she is here even when they fight.

" Lisa I don't want to have sex seriously I just wasn't to sleep. Please leave." 

"Then Ill stay here with you and we can cuddle bab..." Lisa says while wrapping her arms around Jungkook neck

"No. Not tonight Lisa I just wanna be alone and relax. Another night you can come over. But I'm still not okay with you right now." Jungkook says while removing Lisa hands from his neck. ( it felt so wrong when she touched me...) and guiding her out of the house.

"Fine. Whatever Jungkook. Can I at least get a kiss goodbye!?" She says while pouting and trying to look innocent.

Jungkook laughs at her antics. (If only she was a shy, cute little omega..What no!) "of course you can"

Jungkook leans in and gives Lisa a deep kiss. Lisa wraps her arms tightly around Jungkook necks again. Jungkook holds by the waist squeezing tightly. The kiss grows quickly before the Alpha is pulling away and saying a final good night.

Finally shutting the door and heading to bed. 

Jungkook lays in bed starring out the floor to ceiling length windows that look out over the cliff that is outback his home and sighs. He cant stop thinking about Jimin...  
Hoping he wasn't too hurt by what Lisa said to him. And that he doesn't think he is ANYTHING like that. Hopefully Haw Sa' will stick up from him.. he knows she wont for Lisa... she hates her and I'm sure she will express that to Jimin...  
He thinks back to what Lisa said about sleeping around. She is right he does sleep around and he doesnt really care who it may be that he sleeps with. But, that didn't even cross his mind with Jimin...  
Sure the Omega was beautiful, not just beautiful but heavenly. Jimin is kind and sweet and thoughtful and.... yeah so the Omega had so many good and amazing qualities that he found himself caring more about learning everything about the omega than just what he would look like on his knees....  
Which he already knows would be amazing with those plump lips he has..  
These aren't thought he has about other omegas... these aren't thoughts he has about Lisa....

____________________________

"That BITCH!! She is such a twat! She is the definition of evil and Jimin.. DO NOT go near her or her friends ok!!!"  
Hwa Sa' says while painting and walking vastly back to the Omega cabin. Jimin trailing behind trying to keep up with his short legs...Didn't he explain he wasn't athletic already ? That includes fast walking..

Finally they arrive at the cabin on and head to there rooms to get ready for bed..

"I'm guessing that is the Lisa the what did you say "mean bitch of the bitches of the school" Jimin laughs while recalling how Hwa Sa' described Lisa..  
"I'm honestly surprised Jungkookie dates her. Yes she is beautiful and they look great together but she umm, her personality doesnt seem to match his.." 

"Oh it doesn't! They were friends when they were pups and it gradually progressed and she gradually progressed as the years went by into a horrible wolf! Kookie is just comfortable with her and hopes she changes. Also he is scared about not finding an Omega he truly cares for by the time he becomes Pack Alpha and is keeping her around just in case..." Hwa Sa' explains with a huff while laying down in her bed..

"Well that doesnt seem nice? He is just leading her on..and how will he find the right omega if he is with Lisa? Jimin may not know A LOT abou wolves but this just seems like common knowledge for any relationship..

" oh don't worry! Jungkookie and her are in an open relationship in a sense. Kookie is a sweet heart but he is a Alpha whore sleeps around a lot, but he isn't dirty or mean about it. All the omegas know he is dating Lisa. And Lisa does the same. It's just recently now that she is becoming way more possessive of Kookie if that's the right word?? Before she was just content being Jungkook most "important" Omega.. pretty much meaning that she was the only Omega to service him during his ruts and him her heats. It takes a lot of trust and your wolfs have to accept each other to a certain level." Hwa Sa' continues  
"So she was fine with the sleeping around, but now.... she knows that Kookie will be becoming Pack Alpha soon and he will need to be mated prior so she is starting to be pushy. Which makes her even more annoying....."

Jimin is shocked. He just sat and listened while Hwa Sa' continues to talk about the mean girls at the the school and about introducing him to Tae tomorrow as well as some other wolves. He agrees to also going with her tomorrow to the daycare and setting him up an internship... but honestly all he can really think about is Jungkook ad Lisa.. how they are in an open relationship, how he isn't 100% happy with her and how he hopes he fines that happiness. Because if anyone deserves to be happy and in love it's Kookie....  
Jimin falls asleep with a smile on his face...:)


	5. Meeting the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally gets to meet HwaSa and Jungkooks friends and starts his first day at Jeon High.

Jimin so far likes the pack. Yesterday was nerve-racking and he was scared but he feels content and is excited for the move. What he is NOT excited for is having a roommate. Does he absolutely love Hwasa already? Yes, yes he does! WHAT he does NOT love is being woken up by being jumped on and being licked in his ear.  
After fighting off an unwelcomed slobbery Hwasa, cleaning up in the bathroom and getting ready for the day he and Hwasa are finally walking to get breakfast.  
Hwasa explained on the way that the Pack pretty much eats every meal together. She explained it is a way for the Pack to bond together.  
Growing up; an only child with very busy parents he was use to getting up, getting ready and eating alone every morning prior to school. This he can honestly say is a nice change from his old life. As is Hwasa. He didn't really have any friends in his old school. he was never really picked on per say but rather ignored unless needed. He has been here less then a day and has a self proclaimed BFF.  
\---------  
Once they make it to the hall Jimin is once again amazed.  
He didn't realized just how many wolfs lived here. The hall was already filled with all different wolfs. all eating together and laughing. It was truly amazing but also really scary.  
I really hope that they like me....  
his thoughts are cut off when Hwasa grabs his hand. and whispers to him "Don't be nervous Minnie. My friends are going to love you. I promise!!" She says it while staring right into Jimins eyes and Jimin can tell she means it.  
Hwasa and Jimin gather there food together and start making there way over to a table Hwasa said her friends would be sitting. He feels eyes on him but that cant be right it must be because of Hwasa. he keeps his head down while walking next to Hwasa to her table.  
Suddenly she grabs his arm halting him from moving. Then he smells it.... an Alpha..  
"Well hello Hwasa! Hey you must be the new Omega that moved in yesterday. Names Jackson!" he says while holding his hand out..  
Jimin glances quickly then quickly to Hwasa, he is still nervous to say the least.  
Hwasa giggles at Jimins obvious shyness. "It is okay minnie! This is Alpha Jackson he is a childhood friend of mine and Kookies!"  
Jimin glances back at the Alpha and see a genuine smile on the Alphas face. He lifts his hand to shake and introduces himself as Jimin.  
But, instead of shaking his hand he gently brings it to his mouth and kisses the back of it.  
He can feel his cheeks heat up quickly and very much wants to cover them with his hands but Jackson is still holding his.  
"its very nice to meet you Jimin.. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask me. I know you have are in good hands because you have Hwasa here to guide you but it wouldn't hurt to have another friend right?" Jackson says while maintaining his smile.  
"Jackson he just got here lay off on the smooth talking! haha" Hwasa shakes her head at Jacksons obvious flirting. Jackson just rolls his eyes at her.  
"Umm... its ve-very nice to meet you as well..and um thank you Jackson, Ill keep that in um in mind." Jimin finally says as Jackson lets go of his hand.  
"Good Good Minnie. Im starving so Im going to get some food! Do you have enough I can bring you more?" Jackson glances at Jimins plate seein not too mucH meat then back to Jimins eyes.  
"Oh! Um no thank you I have plenty! Thank you though!" Jimin finally gives Jackson a big smile. Grateful to being welcomed.  
Jackson leaves to get himself breakfast as Hwasa and himself continue to there table.  
\---------------------  
Unbeknownst to them across the room is an Alpha very agitated by the interaction he is witnessing.  
Jackson fucking Wang... Honestly why is he not surprised that the Alpha would be the first to make himself known to the Omega.  
Now don't get him wrong, he is friends with Jackson and they get along really well. But...... he also knows how he is, what he is currently looking for with an Omega. Sex.  
Jackson is a good guy but he sleeps around more than he himself does. And Jimin... Jimin just presented and he doesn't need an alpha like Jackson following him around or harassing him! (That’s at least what he tells himself.)

As Jimin and Hwasa walk up to the table Jimin quickly takes a look around the table to see numerous wolfs sitting together. Among them he spots Jungkook who he links eyes with until he shyly looks back down at the food on his tray.

“Hey everybody! I’m glad you are all here I want to introduce you to Jimin! He is my new roommate and new Omega to the pack!!” Hwa Sa said while introducing the omega.

“Jimin, this here is Yoongi oppa he is an Alpha and will be the next right hand to Jungkook when he is married and becomes Head Alpha!” 

Min Yoongi raised his hand in a wave while nodding.

“Next to him is his mate and Omega Taehyung!”

Taehyng immediately stands up and rounds the table reaching out to Jimin....  
“OMG!! YOU ARE THE PRETTIEST OMEGA I HAVE EVER SEEN!!! If Hwa Sa likes you then there is no doubt I will also! It’s so nice to have a new Omega! I know we will be just the bestest of friends!! Wait did you say you were ROOMING with HwaHwa! She NEVER lets anyone room with her so feel special!! We absolutely have to set up an Omega date! You, HwaHwa, Jinnie oh and we will have to ask Jisso, if we can ever get her away from her evil friends! Anyway! So maybe we could,,,,”

“OKAY TAETAE! We can talk more about that later let me introduce him to everyone!” Hwa Sa says while laughing..  
Taehyung sits back down next to Yoongi while pouting. Yoongi just laughs and places his arm around Tae waist to pull him closer.

“ Ok! So this here is NamJoon oppa and next to him is Jinnie you already met is his mate and Omega!”

“Hello Jimin, I have heard much about you from Jinnie here. Glad to have you join the Pack. If you are in need of anything please do not hesitate to ask Jinnie or myself.” NamJoon states kindly while Jin Hyung smiles and nods. 

“And here was have Hobi Oppa a beta. He also has an Omega but she well her name is Jisso. Is she going to sit with us Hobi? “ Hwa Sa asks when she doesn’t see Jisso.

“Umm I actually don’t know... I have only seen her this morning and I didn’t ask her about it. It’s nice to meet you Jimin! Just call me Hyung!” Hobi Hyung says with a large smile on his face.

“And of course you already know Jungkook!” 

Jimin then makes eye contact with Jungkook again and smiles shyly.

“Yes Jimin it is good to see you again. I hope you are settled in.”  
Jungkook says while attempting to keep eye contact with the Omega.  
He is just so shy and adorable.

“Umm ye-yes I settled in very well. HwaHwa helped a lot and it is nice to meet you all I hope we can become good friends.” Jimin smiles again while glancing at everyone at the table.

“Awww you are just SOOOO CUTE! Sit sit Jimine!! I hope you are okay with calling you that!!” Tae says while patting the spot between himself and Jungkook.

Jimin glances around the table and noticed there are a couple spot he could sit one being where Tae has asked him too. Hwa Sa takes a seat next to jungkook on his other side and there is a long section across from Jungkook and next to NamJoon. He feels nervous to sit next to Jungkook but Tae seems excited. Jimin makes his way over to the seat.

“It is perfectly fine that you call me tha...”  
Jimin starts to say until he is interrupted by a high pitched voice.

“Oh sorry Jimin but could you sit in the other spot! I’d like to be able to sit next to MY ALPHA!” Lisa says while giving a fake smile as if anyone couldn’t tell.  
Jungkook glances annoyed at Lisa and begins..  
“Really Lisa it’s just..”

“Oh! I’m sorry Lisa!! Of course I will!”  
Jimin quickly make his way from the spot and to the other side next to NamJoon.  
Where he now realizes Jackson has also taken a spot at.

“Well, well long time no see Jimin.” Jackson says while smiling and leaning his arms on the table to give his full attention to the Omega.

Jimin glances at the Alpha and gives him a quick smile before looking down at his plate and begins eating.

Lisa take her seat next to Jungkook while snuggling up as close as possible to him. But Jungkook isn’t even looking at her right now.  
Jungkook cant take his eyes off of the Omega across from him and the damn Alpha that is next to him...  
(He surely will have to have a fucking talk with Jackson later..)

The three other girls who arrived with Lisa ;sp sett;le down to eat. One Omega with long black hair takes a seat next to Hobi and he gives her a kiss..(that must be Jisso, Jimin thinks. The other two sit next to Jimin on his left side.  
Once Jimin glances towards them he noticed that one of them is giving him a stink eye while the other seems completely unbothered by him. 

Hobi Hyung calls out to him for his attention just then..  
“Jimin this here is Jisso an Omega and my mate!” He smile while gesturing to the female omega next to him.

“Hello Jisso Noona it’s is nice to meet you.” Jimin says. She is gorgeous he thinks. She fits perfectly with Hobi Hyung. They both seem so kind and have the happiest smiles. He can tell he will get a long with the Omega!

“Yes! Hello Jimin! It’s nice to meet you! I hope you settle in well it’s always nice to have more Omegas in the Pack!!” Jisso expresses happily.

“Please Jisso the last thing we need is more Omegas... plus he is barley an Omega he literally presented yesterday let’s not act like he is one of us yet!”  
Lisa says with a scuff and eye roll. The two girls next to Jimin both giggle while Jisso stays silent.

“Will you shut the fuck up Lisa! No one even asked for your opinion could you please keep to yourself!” HwaSa speaks up from the other side of the table.  
“Seriously Lisa! Could you try to be nice for once! It isn’t even your place to say who is “welcome”!” Tae also scuffs at the Omega next to him. 

“Umm actually considering I’m the next Head Omega and Luna of this Pack I think I have EVERY RIGHT to speak on the Omegas!!” Lisa says while starring down Tae. She has always hated Tae. He has always been super close to her Alpha and luckily it has been better since the Omega has mated with Alpha Yoongi but she still holds a dislike for the Omega.

“HA! You’d have to actually be mates first Lisa and I don’t see that happening anytime soon! If at all” Hwa Sa laughs to herself while shaking her head.

Jungkook has just been watching Jimin has he has sunk into himself after Lisa’s comment on his status. The poor Omega didn’t know much about being an Omega or what to expect in the coming months but that had nothing to do with him but his background and it doesn’t make him ANY LESS of an Omega! Lisa is seriously pushing her fucking luck lately. Jungkook quickly snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Lisa statement and Hwa Sas response. 

“Absolutely NO ONE is chosen yet to be the next Luna so drop it.” Jungkook says while looking at Jimin. He wasn’t sure why but he had to make sure Jimin knew that it was not a settled matter. 

Everyone then quickly and quietly looks at Jungkook taking in what he had just said.  
Lisa out of everyone is the most shocked by what Jungkook said. Never before has he stated she wouldn’t be or discouraged the idea. (What the fuck! Lisa thinks)

“Wha..what are you talking about Alpha...?” Lisa says annoyed

“I said drop it! Move on. Next topic!” Jungkook flares back at Lisa daring her to speak out against him.  
She just huffs and rolls her eyes and begins eating her salad.  
Jimin who is still shocked buy what is happening and also slightly confused glances over at Hwa Sa who smiles widely at him.

“Okkkayyy...... so how about the bonfire tonight that is to welcome Jimin and congratulate the newly presented wolfs tonight?” Jin changes the topic much to everyone’s pleasure.  
“Is everything all taken care of? Any last minute things that need to be done?”

“Ummm I don’t think so! HwaHwa and I spoke with Emmoa yesterday and it seems everything is in order.” Jungkook states while looking at his sister for confirmation.

“Yes everything is handled and in order, Emmoa decided to take the reigns on this one but I’m sure she has sent orders to the kitchen on what she will need for food.” Hwa Sa adds

“After Breakfast I’ll be taking Jimine to the daycare to set him up with a job then we are heading to school after.” 

“Oh Jimine! You are going to work at the DayCare! I work there too this will be so fun we can go together after school if you want!!” Tae says excited while glances at everyone. He makes eye contact with Jungkook who smiles fondly between the Omega and one of his best friends. 

“Oh yes That would be amazing if you could walk me! I haven’t been around the pack just yet and it would be nice to have you show me where to go!” Jimin says just as excited.

Lisa glances at Rose and Jennie and rolls her eyes. A look not missed by Namjoon and Jin.

conversation continues about the school day as well as plans for the bonfire.

“So Jimin.. do you umm.. do you have any plans for the bon fire”  
Jackson speaks quietly to the omega. But not quite enough for everyone not to hear at the table.  
Definitely not quite enough for two wolfs at the table to hear.. jungkook and Jennie both look on and listen to the conversation with annoyance.

“Um, well I have obviously never been to a gathering like this but Hwa Sa said she would help me get ready and help me pick out an outfit! It will be exciting to meet more pack mates!” Jimin said to to everyone not really looking Jackson’s way..

“Oh oh oh HwaHwa can I come over and get ready with you guys as well! Jinnie you can come as well and Jisso if you both are not to busy cooking tonight!!!” Tae bounces in his seat at the idea of spending more time with the Omega.

“Unfortunately I won’t be able to make it as I will be in the kitchen prob right up until it and will only have time to run home and change and shower.” Jin states sadly at not spending time with Jimin.

Jisso then speaks up... while looking around the table. “ Um I should be okay to since I’m only working on the prep food so i may be late but I can...”  
Only to be cut off by Lisa..  
“Jisso will be getting ready with us omegas. (While pointing between herself, Jennie and Rose) she has to help me pick an outfit out for tonight and help me do my hair and makeup obviously.”

Jisoo quickly deflated at the idea.

“Lisa I think my Omega can decide where she wants to get ready and with who. I think it’d be nice to get ready with Jimine. Help him be welcomed to the pack.” Hobi says while placing his hand on Jisso leg. He really wished that Jisso would stand up for herself more. 

“Um, Li-Lisa I think that umm you should be able to-to get ready without me..(Jisso glances at Lisa quickly seeing her scowl then glances back at Jimin to see a hopeful look that instantly calmed her) I’d love to join you tonight and get ready. I’d like to get to know you more Jimmine! It should be fun I’ll just be a little late.” She says while nodding and smiling.  
Jimin returning the smile. Leaving everyone in aww of the omegas beauty that came with his crescent eye smile. One Alpha completely drawn in by it. 

“Whatever. Let’s go ladies we have to get to class.” Lisa says while getting up. The three Omegas move to join her. “Not you Jisso you obviously want to get to know the new people more so stay!” She says before turning to Jungkook who she sees is still looking at Jimin.  
“Ill see you at school baby. (She says while grabbing the Alpha by the chin and guiding him into a deep kiss. The Alpha is surprised at first but quickly gives into the kiss and returns it just as deeply. Lisa glides her younger out and across the Alphas bottom lip which causes a growl to emerge from the alpha)

“Can you two not mate right at the table we have pretty little Omegas at the this table who don’t need to be seeing that!” Jackson says while rolling his eyes at the couple and glancing down at the beautiful Omega next to him with a smile. Which luckily he gets with a giggle and smile back. The omega swats his arm while giggling “I’m not little” Jimin says while pouting. “Noo Jimine!! Not at all” jacsays while bumping the Omega.

Jungkook pulls away quickly from the kids embarrassed by being caught making out. His attitude quickly changes when seeing the interaction between the two. “We weren’t mating” jungkook grunts. Causing the entire table to laugh. 

“Yet love. Yet” Lisa says before planting a kiss on the Alphas neck and getting up to leave.

HwaSa rolls her eye at the omegas as they leave and continues on..  
“Now that I was able to keep down my food without puking it all over the table by the display your omega just put on (HwaSa says to her idiot brother) Jimine I think we should get going if we want to make it to the daycare and school on time as well..”

“HwaSa be nice that’s your brothers Omega. It doesn’t matter if you like her as long as Jungkook is happy. “ Jin scolds.

“Well I will when I think my brother is happy. (HwaSa states while getting up) Chimmy let’s go.” 

Jimin says goodbye to the table quickly and follows HwaSa out.  
Jungkook makes eyes follow the Omega and his sister out with a sigh once they disappear out the door. 

“Are you Kookie...” Tae says next

Glancing up Jungkook quickly notices everyone looking at him sadly and with curiosity. All except Jackson who has seen to moved to a table of Omegas once Jimin left. 

“What? Am I what?” Jungkook ask Tae..  
“Happy? Are you happy with Lisa..?” 

Stunned by the question, jungkook looks down at his food while thinking. It’s kind of a loaded question. If you asked him overall if he was happy he would say yes. He enjoys school and his duties he has in preparation to being Head Alpha. He loves his friends and his Pack. And he has a beautiful girlfriend and a decent sex life...  
but is he happy with in his relationship... he can’t say he is happy really. Lisa is hot and she is great in bed and they have known each other for as long as he can remember. But the Omega that he knew growing up is not the Omega he is dating now. And she seems to have gotten so much worse now that time is coming for him to chose a mate. 

“I don’t know who will be my mate. But I will ensure to pick the right Mate for the pack and the perfect partner for myself.” Jungkook states with a nod.  
He looks up to see his friends all smiling at him.  
“We just want you to be happy Kookie. No matter who that Omega may be. Even if they are new.” Namjoon say trying his best to relay his message. 

Jungkook smiles while thinking about a certain chubby cheeked Omega.

_______________________________________________

HwaSa and Jimin make way into the Day Care. The entire way HwaSa complained about alias and Jungkook.  
How much she hated the Omega and how she knows her brother can do better and be happier if he finds the right Omega. Jimin stayed quiet thinking about the Alpha and Omega and how they kissed. Jimin couldn’t look away from the pair specially when the Omega opened her eyes and looked right at home while kissing. He had felt weird about the entire thing and it seemed to really bother his wolf. Which is new because he never really felt his wolf and now with presenting and seeing them kiss his wolf is suddenly present. He definitely needs to talk to Jin Hyung about it later. 

“Hello Omega Lee Ji-eun! (HwaSa says while walking inside)”

“Oh hello sweetheart! It’s so nice to see you! What can I help you with!!” Lee Ji-run was a beautiful omega. Small and petite but had a large presence around her. 

“I’m here to sign our new Omega Pack Member Jimin here for work at the Day Care after work. Jimine here is interested in working with the pups!” 

“Oh sweetheart! It’s so nice to have a new Omega! I would be more than happy to have you join the team... it has been difficult with the low staff..” Omega Ji-eun states with a huff..

“What? Low staff? I thought Lisa and the other girl had been helping you out? And Tae too?..” HwaSa asked confussed..  
“Oh yes, um they are not with us still... they weren’t um... how do I say this? The best with pups? The pups never really gravitated towards them and it was honestly just causing more issues...” 

“But... Lisa was telling Jungkook oppa just the other day that she was doing amazing and that they seemed to love her? When did the girls stop?” HwaSa was obviously getting more annoyed as the conversation went on... Lisa has been bragging at dinner with her family just last week how great the day care had been going and how well the pups liked her.. her Emmoa had said that it was a sign of how great a mother she would be to her future pups... 

“Oh they lasted about three days max. Two and a half really as I spoke to them prior to lunch and they just never came back.” 

“Hmmm well ah... Anyways Jimine here will do amazing! I just know it! Could he fill out the paperwork quickly before school?” HwaSa asked.

“I don’t think I have time this morning but Jimin why don’t you come tomorrow after school and we can do the paperwork prior to the pups showing up and we can start right off?” Omega said with excitement for the new staff!

“YES! I would love to! Thank you so much for giving me the chance!” Jimin clapped and bounced on his heels in excitement. He loved kids and this really seemed like a great way to help the pack. He was nervous if he would be a useful pack mate but knowing how much the Day Care is struggling with staff this seemed like the perfect opportunity! 

“Okay sweetheart I’ll see you tomorrow and enjoy the fire tonight!!”  
She waved them both goodbye and they continued on there way to school.

One challenge down another to go.... school... Jimin thought.

——————————————————————————

Walking through the halls of Jeon High was a terrifying experience. Jimin walked closely behind Hwa Sa trying to remain as invisible as possible to the curious stares. Not that it helped much.. He could feel every set of eyes on him. It was clear that not many new people joined the pack and Jimin has always hated having all the attention on him.  
He could hear the whispers among his new classmates, some kind and curious and some not so kind...

“Don’t listen to any of them Minnie.. they are all a bunch of busy bodies who cant keep to themselves...  
Here we are at the office lets get your schedule..” HwaSA grabbed the Omegas hand guiding him into the office.. she always made him feel better it seemed. 

“Well good morning Ms. Jeon what may you need this morning?”

“Good Morning Mrs. Jung! This here is Park Jimin, he is a new member of the Pack and he has to to get his schedule for the semester..” HwaSa greeted the school secretary kindly.  
Omega Jung was the mother of Hobi and has worked at the school for over 20 years. Just like Hobi she is the biggest ball of energy which makes her perfect at her job!

“Ahhh yes, yes! Your mother informed me yesterday about a new student! Hello Jimin it is so nice to have you join the pack! I have your schedule right here! I made sure you were in at least a couple of Hwa Sa’s classes so you had someone you knew and were comfortable with. Lunch, I put you in group A as well so you would be with the Jeon siblings and had a group you knew and could sit with!” Mrs. Jun explained while handing the Omega his set schedule.  
As He and HwaSa looked it over she pointed out that he had three of his five classes with her which made him feel a little less scared knowing he had her by his side most of the day.

“Thank you so much Mrs. Jung this really means a lot!” Jimin smiled at the secretary wildly, truly happy she was so kind.

“Oh its nothing sweetheart! Now you too going before you are late to class!” Mrs. Jung shewed the Omegas of the front office smiling fondly as they rushed to class. 

Hmmmm... that Omega will cause some trouble this year... Mrs. Jung walked back to her desk and called Omega Jeon right away.. This should be interesting for sure..

____________________________________________


	6. Fires and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin goess through his first full day at the Pack.  
> Jungkook and Lisa continue to fight.  
> Fires begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! Sorry for the LATEEEEEE update!! Life has been insane and I have been working like crazy. I was so busy that I lost the inspiration I had for this story. BUT its back and better that ever!! Thank you Everyone who has liked it so far!

Luckily school was not as bad for him as he thought it would be… It is very different that is for sure! School at the Pack had much shorter days in comparison to public schools in the city.  
Here each wolf has a total of five classes. The 1st class is Omega/Beta/Alpha Dynamics. Depending on your sub-gender you attend the corresponding class to learn more about the Dynamics of your being. The 2nd class is Wolf Dynamics, where you learn about sub-genders that are not your own and how wolfs interact between the genders. The last three classes are based on your interest. For Jimin, he chose Cooking, Early Pup Education and Allied Health. Jimin has always been interested in working with children and is hoping to expand his knowledge on the early life of Wolfs.

When school is done Jimin meets up with Hwasa and Tae at his locker so they can head back to the Omega house and start getting ready for the bonfire tonight. 

“Jimin how was your first day?!” Tae asked as Jimin arrived at his locker were the duo were waiting for him.  
“ It was good!! I am so happy about how school is run here at the Pack! Being able to pick classes that you actually enjoy and that will help you be a better member of the pack in the future is so awarding. I use to have a lot of trouble in school because I wasn’t as smart as the others kids” Jimin said while pouting. Remembering his old school and how kids use to pick on him and bully him due to not being as smart as the other students or for failing some of his exams. It made him really despise school.  
“But here I get to pick what my classes are! I get to pick what I know I will excel in and what will actually benefit my future! I love it!!” Jimin was smiling ear to ear and both Hwasa and Tae were in aww of the Omega. He was so kind and had such a brightness about him.

“Im so glad Min! I don’t know how human schools work but as teens and young Wolves school is all about getting wolves ready to be a full and beneficial member of the pack!”

“Hwasa is right! And I have no doubt you will be so important to our pack!” Tae said well looking towards Hwasa knowingly.  
“Well let’s get back home, I’m sure Jinnie is waiting for us so we can get ready!” Hwasa pushed the two males along head home. 

\---------------------------

Jungkook had Lisa sitting on the school table in a classroom in the back of the school. He was standing between her spread legs, her ankles locked behind his back. Running his hands up her thighs and under her skirt grabbing her hips and pulling her against him. While kissing the Omegas neck and listened to her whine and moan for him...  
“Fuck A-alpha... don’t stop...” Lisa moaned loudly into his ear. Jungkook grunted at Lisa calling out to his Alpha. He always loved when Omegas called him by his sub-gender. Jungkook slid his hand up her inner thighs cupping her mound, “You like that baby? You’re so wet for me already. Such a slut.”  
“ mmmm yes Alpha, feel how wet your Luna is for you Baby?”  
Wide eyed Jungkook imminently stopped. Jungkook pulled back to look Lisa in the eye “What did you just say?” Lisa still panting and on a high from being kissed and touched by he Alpha remained quite confused as to why he was stopping.  
“What did you say Lisa?”  
“Baby, why did you stop don’t stop...” she whined while trying to rub up against the Alpha.  
“Did you call yourself Luna? Lisa seriously?” Jungkook had then pulled away completely, hands resting on the edge of the table on each side of her.  
“What do YOU mean “seriously”? I honestly don’t know what is up with you lately! Since when am I NOT the next Luna of this Pack? We have been together for years now and I have always planned to be Luna and to be your Mate but now that this fucking new barley Omega is in town you are suddenly questioning my role! What? Do you wanna fuck this Omega that bad hmm?” Lisa said pushing Jungkook away and jumping off the table to face him. “Then fuck the slut, get it out of you goddam system and move on!” she yells.

“DON’T fucking call him a slut!” Jungkook yelled back. Jungkook was pissed no livid!  
“Not fucking once did I EVER call you Luna! Why is that all it seems you fucking care about these days! Every conversation we have lately is about the choosing and about you being Luna. Is that why you are with me just to be Luna! Great fucking Omega you are!” Jungkook couldn’t recognize the omega in front of him anymore.  
“Oh, fucking please don’t try to act likesome stand up fucking Alpha! The number of Omegas you have fucked while we have been together I couldn’t count if I tried!” Lisa said while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.  
“We are in a fucking open relationship and you know it! You have been with just as many Alphas! So, don’t talk down to me. We have discussed and agreed on it!”  
“That is because it was understood I would be your mate and we could get it out of our system before committing to one another!” Lisa threw her arms in the air annoyed at the Alpha.  
“Lisa…. What are you saying then?”  
“I want a finalization and I want a commitment. I want to be the ONLY Omega on your mind and in your bed. And vise versa. We have been with each other long enough and its time to stop messing around and get serious about us and our relationship Jungkook.” Lisa said to the Alpha as if it was final. She began to pick up her belongings as if the conversation was final.  
“Are you saying this because you want to be my Omega or because you want to be the Pack Luna?” Jungkook asked, he needed to know, he needed to know the truth about the Omega.  
“What is the difference Jungkook?” Lisa seemed confused. Jungkook chuckled he was scared that was her answer.  
“If you don’t know the difference between the questions then I’m not ready to commit to you and I can’t agree or say you will be the Luna or my future mate. Think about it and when you can decide let me know.” Jungkook grabbed his bag leaving the room and ignoring the yells of his name from the Omega.

YES Jimin!!!!!!! You must wear that! You look ADORABLE!!! Every Alpha is going to want eat you right up!!” Tae squealed when jumping up and down while clapping his hands. The omega came out of the bathroom with an oversized white fuzzy sweater that stopped at his midriff. The sleeves were long flowing over his hands that left him with him with sweater paws. On his bottom he had a simple pair of black leggings that were pulled up past his belly button meeting the bottom of the sweater he was wearing. His feet were cover in calf high white fuzzy socks keeping his small feet warm.  
Jimin ducked his head shyly not use to being complimented so openly. Jimin shyly played with his fingers picking at the skin on his nails. “ I don’t want ALL the Alphas to eat me up!” Jimin said quietly. Not quite enough though.  
“OH, Jimin is there a certain Alpha you want to eat you up hmmmm?” Jin then teased...  
“What!!? N-NO that’s not what I meant!”  
Everyone began to laugh at the Omegas red cheeks and ears.  
“It’s okay Min he is a good Alpha, even if he is hard headed!” HwaSa said as she had him sit in front of the vanity so she could do his hair.  
“Wh-who is HwaHwa?” Jimin asked looking at the omega through the mirror as she began brushing his hair.  
“Kookie of course!” HwaSa had said it as if it was nothing and Jimin was in shock.  
“Kookie? I don’t want Jungkook to eat me or you know anything!”  
Everyone was quite then just watching Jimin.  
“WHAT!? I don’t!” Jimin yelled when no one answered him.  
“Oh Min.... it’s honestly kinda obvious you have a crush and it’s okay! If anything, it’s cute!” HwaSa said.  
“But, but I really don’t!” Jimin pouted sure he thought Jungkook was sweet and nice and really really really handsome but he has a girlfriend and he is way out of Jimins league. He is the future Pack Alpha and Jimin is well... Barley an Omega...just like Lisa said….  
“Jimin Jimin Jimin... let me explain something. Wolfs we have VERY prominent scents which I’m sure you have noticed. You haven’t learnt this yet obviously but our scent can easily change depending on our emotions. It becomes sweeter when happy and bitter when not. And every time that Kookie is around you’re lovely Vanilla scent becomes extra extra sweet!” Tae winked at the omega making him shrink in his chair and everyone else laugh. “Jungkook is kind and has been very welcoming and of course he is handsome but he is with Lisa.... so, I-I I can’t like him. Not like that...” Jimin would never disrespect Lisa and her relationship with Jungkook and this was all new to him and barley understand what it meant to be an Omega much less be interested in an Alpha. 

“Don’t think Jungkook scent doesn’t slightly change around you as well little omega.” HwaSa said before pulling out a curling iron and finishing Jimins hair.  
Jisoo soon arrived is a hurry apologizing for being so late. She rushed in and began getting dressed. Jisoo asked Jimin questions about the city and what it was like. Jisoo wanted to be a Mediator once out of school. Lisa, Jennie and Rose never really approved of her decision as they stated it wasn’t “very omega of her” and told her to play her role well or Hobi would leave her.  
Luckily, she knew her Hobi well and knew he supported every decision she ever made as did HwaHwa, Jin and Tae. A Mediator was someone who handles negotiations with human city. They attended meetings on the Peace Treaty and worked hand in hand with the Pack leaders. Lisa always hated the idea of her working with Jungkook but he was always supportive and said he would love to have her on his team when he took over the Pack. She was trying to learn the most of the City and its people as much as possible until Jungkook became Pack Alpha. 

When everyone was dressed and ready to go they all began to walk over together. Jin explained to Jimin what exactly would happen during the bonfire. He explained that all the newly presented would be called to stand in line and would be pleased by the Elder Omega or Elder Alpha. They would serve side dishes and play music and dance the rest of the night.  
Jimin was excited he had never been invited to a party or really anything like this and the fact that he would be celebrated made him even more excited! 

POV Jeon Mi-Cha

Mi-Cha was standing at the front of the fire with Alpha Jaebreom as he spoke with some members of the Alpha Guard. She scanned the area watching the Pack members dancing and mingling amongst each other when she caught sight of the new little addition to the pack, Jimin along with her daughter and friends. Mi-Cha smiled thinking back to the conversation she had with Omega Jung this morning…

(Flash Back)

““Ohhhhh MiMi he is absolutely adorable!!!!” Omega Jung squealed as soon as Mi-Cha had picked up the phone.  
Pulling the phone away from her ear and laughing at her dear friend..”Jung.. Who are you talking about?”  
“Omega Jimin of course! I just met him in the office when the sweet heart came to check in with HwaSa! He is absolutely adorable just like you had said!! I can see why little Kookie seemed interested this should be an interesting development in the drama of that boys love life hahahaha.”

“Ahh yes.. Jimin. He is, isn’t he? I’m telling you Jung the way Kookie looked at this Omega was different! They way his scent spiked as soon as he saw the Omega it shocked me at first as well! I have never seen my kookie like that with anyone not even Omega Lisa!” Mi-Cha whispered into the phone as Jaebreom was in the other room working.  
“That is what I’m curious about! Lisa and Kookie have been together for as long as I can remember and she is set to be Luna! Her Mother sure as hell boost about it every time I see the women…...” Omega Jung rolled her eyes just thinking of the women.  
“Oh, please Kookie hasn’t picked a Luna at all yet and has made it very clear that he has not picked his Omega. He cares very much about this pack and he has stressed that he will only picket Omega he feels will be PERFECT for him and for the role as Luna. For a while I agreed and felt that Lisa would be the chosen Omega but I can see that my boy is not happy not fully and that is what I care most about…his happiness…” Mi-Cha had been worried of her son and his Omega for sometime now. She always loved Lisa and thought she was a sweetheart. But lately, she has overheard the arguments and witnessed her personality slowly turning more and more sour as the year have passed. She can tell that the Omega presented to the public and herself is not the Omega she really is. She can see her son is conflicted. She wants him happy and wants to pass the Luna roll on the appropriate person.

“So……. Do you think this Omega, Jimin may be…? You know?” Lung asked quietly... It would be controversial that is for sure. The Omega was new to the pack. He was just now learning what it meant o be an omega… Being Luna is an entirely different challenge. She isn’t sure the Pack would be behind someone like Jimin being Luna…

Taking a big breath before responding... “I really don’t know Jun… It’s really too early tell anything. They just met and Kookie is still with Lisa... It is a courtship the Pack is use to. I’m not going to push or overthink anything… we will just let what ever happens, happen. Like I said its way to early to tell..”

“It may be to early to tell... but…. Kookie only has a month until the Choosing Ceremony...” Jung said

“Yeah... only a month” ….

(End of Flash Back) 

(Jungkook POV)

Jungkook was sitting at the bonfire with his friends Yoongi, Namjoon, Hobi, Jackson, Mark as well as Lisa, Rose and Jennie. He was sitting with Yoongi on his left and Namjoon on his right. Lisa and he had not spoken since the argument they had at the school and he wasn’t really in the mood to talk to her tonight. He knew if he tried talking to the Omega she would just say something petty and it would just piss him off. A pissed off Jungkook would just ruin the night for everyone else. Tonight, was meant to a fun and a special night….  
While his friends talked around him he sat nursing a beer as he was lost to his thoughts…. He has one month…. One month until he had to choose an Omega and a Luna for the Pack. Honestly, yes, he never stated that Lisa would or wouldn’t be Luna but she was right that is was almost a given. With how long they had been together and even though they both messed around on each other, those side relationships were never more that, just sex. Lisa was right in the fact that they wanted to get everything out of there system prior to mating so they could fully commit to each other. It was never an open conversation but it was understood by them both.  
The more Jungkook really thought about it the more he realized how fucked up that mentality was. Shouldn’t he and his Alpha feel possessive in a way of her. Looking at her now she was standing talking to Jackson one of his good friends, she was clearly flirting with him. Jackson for once wasn’t reciprocating the flirting as he respected Jungkook to much as a friend to do so. While doing so Lisa kept side-eyeing him as if trying to rise a reaction out of him. That’s when Jungkook realized, his Alpha had zero reaction over his Omega being near and flirting with another Alpha.  
He had seen Namjoon and how his Alpha reacted to any other wolf coming near or flirting with Jin even prior to them dating. He was downright terrifying even to him. Why did his wolf show no interest in the Omega he had been with for years? Thinking back over the years he can never think of time where his Alpha was protective or possessive over the Omega even before they stared sleeping with others. He can’t actually think of a single time that his Alpha ever felt jealous of anyone, other that maybe once… maybe this morning? With Jackson and Jimin… but why would he be jealous? It was only concern really…...

Thinking of the Omega he perked up searching for him. He scanned the grounds for Jimin, Hwa or any of the others. He hadn’t seen Jimin since breakfast and was curious as to how the Omegas day had gone. He and his Alpha had been on edge all day thinking about the Omega. Worried about how he liked his classes or if anyone was mean to him or flirted with him... at that thought his Alpha growled at him. Jungkook surprised by the reaction chalked it up to being worried about a new pack mate....  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the smell of warm vanilla. Scanning the area quick again he saw him, Jimin... wow...  
Jungkook scanned the Omega. His blonde hair was slightly curly and fluffy to match his fluffy white top with sleeves that made cute little sweater paws. Then he coughed as he saw Jimins bottoms, he was just wearing a pair of VERY TIGHT black leggings. Jungkook was able to clearly see the Omegas curves from his small waist to the wide curve of his hips and then his thick thighs. The Omegas body was beautiful. Probably the sexiest body he had ever seen, he could only imagine but the Omegas backside looked like. Suddenly, Jimin as well as HwaSa, Jin, Jisoo and Tae were standing in front of him and he had to quickly advert his eyes from Jimins thighs before he was caught.  
Unfortunately, he made eye contact with Lisa who looked annoyed which he chose to ignore.  
He tried to focus in on the conversation taking place. 

“There is so many wolves Presenting this year so don’t be nervous! It won’t just be you!!” Tae told Jimin as he was shyly looking at his hands. Jungkook smiled at the cute behavior. 

“Hey Jimin...” Jungkook stood up to great the Omega with a smile bending his head to try to catch the Omegas eyes.  
“Hi Alpha Jungkook” Jimin said quickly glancing his way.  
“How was your first day at the school I hope everyone treated you kindly...?” Jungkook asked.  
“Oh YES!! Jimin how was school! Did you like your classes? What did you pick!!?” Hobi quickly interrupted, excited to hear about what classes his new friend was taking.  
Jimin looked at Hobi smiling as his cheerfulness. 

Jungkook Alpha again growling at the Omegas attention being on another... 

“It was good!! I really like the school and my classes! Everyone was so nice too!! I decided to take Early Pup Education, cooking and Health!! I’m most excited for the Pup class!” Jimin was so excited and it showed with his big eye smile. Jungkook was in awe you really couldn’t find a more perfect Omega...

“I’m so glad you like it Jimin” Jungkook said while smiling at the Omega “ If you need anything at all, please let me know. I am always here to help.”

Hearing a scoff to the side, everyone turned to see Lisa glaring at the other Omega.  
“Early Pup Education? Jimin shouldn’t you be focusing on how to be an Omega first. I don’t mean to be rude really but I have been in Omega training for years now in prep to becoming Lu…. To becoming a good Omega. You need to grow as an Omega. You barley know what it means to be an Omega or Wolf as it is…Do you really think someone like you should be anywhere near our Packs Pups? Again, I am not being rude. I am simply looking out for a fellow Omega.”  
Everyone just stared at Lisa in disbelief and utter shock. This Omega really had some never.  
Jungkook shocked more then anyone. ‘When is this who Lisa became?’ He thought to himself, feeling the need to then speak up... “Lisa…I don’t thin..”  
Cut off suddenly  
“That is exactly why I am taking Pup Education Omega Lisa. What better way to learn about being a Wolf and Omega than to understand the early stages, from the beginning!” The little omega said while nodding clearly happy and proud of his response.  
“That’s right Jimin and I think you will be amazing with the Pups! The most respected Omegas in the Pack work with our Pups as they are the future of our Pack!” Hwasa then agreed as well!

“but he isn’t one of Us..” Lisa then being cut off from speaking by a new sent. Head Omega Mi-Cha..

“Hello Kookie, Kookies friends.” Everyone bowed in greeting the Head Omega. Mi-Cha looked around the small group until her eyes settled on Jimin, “Ah Jimin I have been looking for you my dear” Jungkook, Jimin and the rest of the group looking at the Omega in shock… “HIM!?” “Jimin?” Me?” all three said at the same time. Then The three wolfs Lisa, Jungkook and Jimin all glancing at each other before looking back to the Head Omega. “Yes sweetie, Id like to be the one to bless you myself for the ceremony tonight myself! I had promised your parents I would look out for you and help guide you. It would be an honor of mine to bless you into the Pack dear.” Mi-Cha stated reaching out for Jimins hands.  
“Oh gosh, no Head Omega the honor would be mine to have you bless me!” Jimin said while giving a full bow to the Head Omega.  
“Oh stop hunny none of that! Please call me Mi-Cha!”  
Mi-Cha pulled Jimin along with her to the front of the bon fire and where the newly presented would be blessed leaving behind many shocked and one pissed of wolf. Jungkook though was smiling, seeing his own mother be so welcoming and accepting of Jimin to go as far as Blessing him was incredible. Head Omega Mi-Cha had never blessed a wolf. It was considered the high respect an Omega could be given in the Pack. This would cause every member of the Pack no matter the rank given their full respect and acceptance to the Omega. This. This made Jungkooks Alpha bust with Pride.

The blessing ceremony went by quickly. Appas and Emmos cried watching their pups be blessed. As expected, every wolf present was amazed seeing the Head Omega give her blessing to Jimin. Also, as expected every wolf then flocked to Jimin to congratulate him and welcome him!

Now well after the blessings everyone was dancing, drinking and enjoying the night. Lisa was hanging and leaning all over Jungkook clearly forgetting that they were fighting still. Jungkook sat annoyed at the Omega while also being annoyed for an entire other reason.  
Across from him sat Jimin, he was sitting between Tae and Jackson. Jackson was relentless in his flirting with Jimin. Tae being distracted by Hobi not noticing the clear uncomfortableness Jimin was experiencing due to the Alpha.

(Jimin POV) 

After such a long day Jimin was tired, ready to sleep but, he was holding on trying to make it through the night and enjoy this first activity with the pack. Unfortunately, it was proving to be difficult. Though Jimin was not hit on very much in his old school or even have a boyfriend or girlfriend for the matter he still knew what flirting was and he knew that was exactly what Jackson was TRYING to accomplish, although badly.  
Jackson seems like a sweet Alpha but he doesn’t really have much interest in the Alpha outside of friendship, though he doesn’t really know how to explain that to the man for him to understand while he is drunk.  
Not only Jackson but, Jungkook as well. He is currently sitting across from him, snuggled up with Lisa. Jimin isn’t sure why but it bothers him… annoys him to his core. Does she really need to be that obnoxiously clingy to the Alpha? That is until…..

“JACKSON will you fucking lay off! Can’t you see you are making him uncomfortable! You are drunk man lay of the Omega!” Jungkook snaps from across from them, leaving everyone of them silent. “Jennie , Rose? Here, can you steady her for a second?” He says while passing Lisa to the two girls..  
“No baby! Kai stay with me!!! You take me home Alpha” Lisa then whines…  
Everyone is ONCE AGAIN shocked silent. Lisa really just called Jungkook another Alphas name.. and referred to him as Alpha while thinking he was the other.. Sure they slept with other but never has something like this happen…  
Breaking the silence, Jungkook chuckled to himself while shaking his head..  
“Jimin?” snapping his head away from a sleeping Lisa to the Alpha “You look really tired… Why don’t I walk you home?” Jungkook asked while standing up and holding his hand out…  
Jimin, staring at the out stretched thought to himself, ‘Is this right? Is it disrespectful to Lisa? He didn’t want to make her upset…. But she had also just called Jungkook but this “Kia” guy which looking at the Alpha seem to actually upset him. He may not know much about wolves but he knew that was a big nono! ..I don’t want him to be upset.. but what id the Alpha is using him to just make Lisa mad. He had seen how mad she gets, he wasn’t blind…Jungkook didn’t seem like the type tho… He had been kind so far and I really am tired.’

“Umm… Y-yeah sure… Than-Thank you Jungkook..” Jimin said while reaching for the Alphas hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think???? What do you think of Lisa and Jungkooks Dynamic? Do you think Lisa has the right to be upset and act the way she has been towards Jungkook?  
> What about Jimin? COuld there be a reason as to why Jungkooks Alpha reacts to him?
> 
> I really honestly right this off the top of my head and whatever comes to me so I hope you like my imagination lol!!! Next update will come soon!!


End file.
